


Hued Tear Drops

by pulchritudinous_ryeonggu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: At the begining, Colours, Deals with real life stuff to a degree, Hurt Jongwoon, Hurt Ryeowook, Insecure Jongwoon, Insecure Ryeowook, Loving Ryeowook, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, they help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchritudinous_ryeonggu/pseuds/pulchritudinous_ryeonggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s easy to love you, don’t you know? You’re like a burst of sunlight in a world filled with darkness, you’re unique. You’re aren’t weird are strange even though people say that you are, if people who are smart think outside the box, then you think outside the triangle, you’re on the other level that no one can reach, and you’re beautiful Jongwoon, you’re so beautiful, have you ever seen yourself smile, not a fake one, but a full-blown smile?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hued Tear Drops

blue

 

drip drop….. drip drop…..

Jongwoon felt the tears fall down his face, he expected many things from this date with his boyfriend, but as always he was caught off guard with the other, and for once not in a good way.

“I’m sorry… but I can’t do this anymore….”

Jongwoon let out a choked sob, ignoring the looks that he got from everyone near him, he needed to get away, needed to leave, needed-

“Are you alright?” A song-bird voice asked him.

Jongwoon looked up to see one of the most beautiful humans that he had ever seen. He had a jaw line that could cut diamonds, bright sparkling eyes, and a bright smile on his face.

The response that the pretty boy got what a choked sob from Jongwoon. The bright sparkling eyes, turned into concerned and worried eyes, and the pretty boy looked around at everyone else in the coffee shop, giving them glares.

“I’m Ryeowook, what’s your name?” The pretty boy asked Jongwoon, his words barely registering.

Ryeowook. Your. Name.

“Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon.” Jongwoon spoke once he fully processed the words that Ryeowook spoke to him.

A bright smile reappeared on Ryeowook’s face, and his eyes once again became bright and sparkling.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Ryeowook asked in a sing-song voice, and it made Jongwoon’s head spin. Nodding numbly, he let himself be pulled away from the table he was at, not even noticing that Ryeowook had left money on the table to cover for his forgotten meal.

He let himself be pulled along by this stranger, and it wasn’t until he was at a tea house, drinking tea did he realize what he was doing, and who he was with.

“Who are you?” Jongwoon asked, and Ryeowook’s answer was to laugh in his high-pitched song-bird voice.

 

violett

 

“How can you love me?” Jongwoon asked out loud, and Ryeowook choked on the tea that he had drunk.

“What do you mean silly? How could I not love you?” Ryeowook responded, and then giggled.

Ryeowook’s voice made Jongwoon’s head spin, it was addictive, almost like a drug, just hearing the other talk could brush away any negative emotions within him.

“You met me less than two weeks ago, how can you claim to love me?” Jongwoon asked, eyes narrowing, and suspicious.

Ryeowook set down the tea-cup, and looked at him with those bright eyes.

“It’s easy to love you, don’t you know? You’re like a burst of sunlight in a world filled with darkness, you’re unique. You’re aren’t weird are strange even though people say that you are, if people who are smart think outside the box, then you think outside the triangle, you’re on the other level that no one can reach, and you’re beautiful Jongwoon, you’re so beautiful, have you ever seen yourself smile, not a fake one, but a full-blown smile?” Ryeowook asked, ending his mini speech.

Jongwoon just looked at him with shock written all over his face, and he didn’t know how to reply, so he just looked away as he felt his eyes sting.

“You’re like the sun I suppose, people take you for granted a majority of the time, they think that you won’t ever change because you’re the sun, you’re always going to be there, but that’s not fair on you, you need someone to be your sun Jongwoon, you need someone to be there for you when you fall, someone to lean on, and to catch you. Are you crying, don’t cry silly, I’m trying to make you happy not sad.” Ryeowook teased and he leaned over the table to wipe Jongwoon’s eyes.

Before he could wipe the tears that cascaded down his face, he found himself being dragged across the table, and then he felt a pair of lips on his own, eyes widening in shock for a moment before close.

It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t dirty, it was sweet, and gentle.

When Jongwoon pulled away, he burst into tears, tear drops falling down his cheeks, and muttered along the lines of Ryeowook being to selfless.

Ryeowook in turn climbed over his kitchen table, and hugged the older man, humming a song as he cried his insecurities out.

How could I not love you, you’re so silly Jongwoon.

 

vert

 

Ryeowook looked over at his boyfriend with a small smile, got up from the piano bench, and made his way over to their couch that Jongwoon decided to fall asleep on for the night.

Jongwoon and him were in their 3rd month of dating, and Jongwoon had grown, grown so much, he became more confident, and in return it made Ryeowook happy to see Jongwoon happy.

Jongwoon was still his dork at the end of the day, but he was a happy dork, and that’s all that Ryeowook cared about.

Jongwoon was even more beautiful than before to Ryeowook now, his laughter would fill their shared apartment daily, and it made Ryeowook’s skin break out into goosebumps every time he heard it.

“Honey wake up, if you want to sleep you need to do it in the bed so you don’t hurt your back again.” Ryeowook spoke, with a teasing voice.

The last time Jongwoon slept on the couch, he ended up with both back and neck pain.  
Jongwoon just let out a groan at the thought of being moved, and Ryeowook laughed. He stopped laughing when he realized that Jongwoon was staring right at him.

“Are you ok Woonie?” Ryeowook asked, voice higher than normal.

Jongwoon giggled and then gave him a blissful smile.

“I love you Ryeowookie.” He spoke, voice a bit deeper than normal from the sleep that he had just woken up from.

Ryeowook froze, and his eyes widened in shock. This was the first time that Jongwoon told him that he loved him, it had always been Ryeowook that said it, and Jongwoon would reply with an agreeing word, but never with the words “I love you”.

He didn’t realize that he was crying until Jongwoon let out a distressed noise, and he found himself being pulled into Jongwoon’s lap, and Ryeowook looked up at him in shock, with tear drops falling.

Jongwoon was panicking, he didn’t know what he did wrong, why was Ryeowook crying? What had he done wrong?

Almost as if Ryeowook sensed his distress, the younger males lips found his, and the others hands resting on his cheeks. When they broke away, Ryeowook with a tearful smile whispered.

“I love you too.”

 

amarillo

 

Jongwoon smiled down at the sleeping body next to his, it was amusing how Ryeowook always called Jongwoon his son, when it was the other way around, Ryeowook was his sun, and Jongwoon was the lone planet that orbited him.

Jongwoon tightened his grip that he had on Ryeowook, the idea of someone else even looking at Ryeowook with romantic interest made his skin crawl, Ryeowook was his, Jongwoon didn’t mean it in a objectifying way, but he love him so much, if Ryeowook left him for someone else, Jongwoon honestly didn’t know what he would do.

He felt himself tear up, and have a lone tear drop roll down his face at the idea of Ryeowook leaving him, his sun leaving him, his rock, his lovable little heart that was always there for him no matter what, Jongwoon is so thankful that Ryeowook approached him on that day, without Ryeowook, he would have no idea where he would be now.

Learning down, he gently pressed light kisses all over Ryeowook’s face, the sleeping one not even making a motion of waking up.

Jongwoon buried his face into the junction where Ryeowook’s neck and shoulder met, breathing in the light scent of lavender.

Ryeowook would always be his sun, and in return, Jongwoon would be his sunflower, his planet that would orbit around him, and he would always be there.

He never leave Ryeowook, someone would have to kill him before he left the other, they would always be together, and if anyone tried to break them apart, Jongwoon was more than capable of taking care of them.

His grip on Ryeowook tightened, and the smaller was soon crushed to his chest, held in an almost bruising grip by Jongwoon.

It was only when Ryeowook let out a whimper from the tightness of the grip did Jongwoon let go, going back to kissing the others face, leaving butterfly kisses across the other’s face, and whispering apologies.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around Ryeowook again, making sure not to hold him to tightly this time again, the last thing that he ever wanted to do was hurt Ryeowook.

It was only when Ryeowook leaned into him, did a europhic smile grace his face, before once again leaning in to kiss Ryeowook across his face.

Jongwoon finally leaned in, arms tightening about Ryeowook, did his eyes close, his mind whisking away to the land of dreams, and next to him Ryeowook leaned in closer, as if to steal all the body heat from Jongwoon, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

oranje

 

Jongwoon honestly thinks that nothing could go wrong, Ryeowook and him had been together for over 3 years. They didn’t fight much, and when they did it was nothing to serious, and everything was resolved within a few days, all of their friends said that they've been blessed and lucky for having such an understanding, and loving relationship.

Everything was great and going well,

and then the car accident happened.

It had been a normal Tuesday, it was raining lightly, but that was normal for this time of year, and Ryeowook was going on his weekly trip to the market.

Everything was going normal.

But when Jongwoon got a call while he was painting in his studio telling him that his boyfriend had been in an accident, everything normal, great, and well shattered.

Jongwoon ran to the hospital, choosing to not deal with the traffic of the city that they lived in, when he burst into the er, he got looks he went to the front desk, and fell to his knees when he was told that Ryeowook, his precious sun was still alive, but he was injured, badly - it was a head injury.

It was 8 hours until Jongwoon could even get an update about him, by then he had made calls and their small group of friends were all there waiting nervously, and then the doctor walked up.

“Is he ok? Is he alive? ?That’s all I need to know. If he alive? Please tell me he’s alive..” Jongwoon rambled, with tear drops falling down his face.

The doctor gave him a bittersweet smile, and Jongwoon prepared himself for the worst.

“He’s alive.”

Jongwoon let out the breath he had held in,

“But there is a high chance that he will never be able to see again.”

Jongwoon fell back into the chair, crying harder now, his sun was alive, and that’s all that mattered, Ryeowook was alive, no dead but alive.

Jongwoon thinks that he can finally stop crying and worrying when he’s told that Ryeowook has woken up, and again he races down to the hospital with a bright smile on his face. The smile falls, and the tears come back when Ryeowook asks him

“Who turned off the lights?”

 

rød

 

It’s been a few months now, long and painful months. When Ryeowook woke up, he sounded so lost and scared that it hurt Jongwoon, it hurt him so much to see the love of his life-like this.

When Ryeowook hears the news about his eyesite, he takes it surprisingly well, it’s not until the 2nd month when he’s resting at home, when he asks Jongwoon if he plans to leave him.

Jongwoon spit out the water that he had been drinking, and asked him if he was crazy.

“Do you really think i’m think kind of person that’d leave you, my boyfriend, after something like this happened? Do you not trust me that much Ryeowook? Really after all we’ve been through?” Jongwoon screams at him, loosing control of his emotions.

In return Ryeowook cries, he has a breakdown, and moments later Jongwoon is pulling him into a hug as he starts to cry too, he kisses Ryeowook’s forehead over and over again, and slowly brings the two of them down to the floor.

He cages Ryeowook around him, shielding him from the outside world, as he still is crying into Jongwoon’s chest, tear drops falling down his face rapidly.

It’s not until he stops crying that Jongwoon grabs his face and leans in for a passionate kiss, Ryeowook’s arms go up around his neck to deepen it, and Jongwoon tightens his hold on Ryeowook’s waist.

When Jongwoon breaks away, he’s kissing the trail of tears that keep coming from Ryeowook’s damaged, but still so beautiful, bright, and brilliant eyes.

“I love you ok?” Jongwoon states, resting his forehead against Ryeowook’s. “Nothing is going to change that, I don’t care if you go deaf next, I will always be here for you, I will never leave you ok? Unless I die, but even then I will haunt you to make sure that you are safe.”

Ryeowook feels another wave of tears from, and he buries his head into Jongwoon’s chest again with his shoulders shaking.

“You’re such a dork Jongwoon.” Ryeowook finally whispers out after he’s finished with the second wave of tears.

Jongwoon just laughs at his response.

“And you are my sun Ryeowook, my bright sun always shinning for me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

\---

blue - caring

violett - selfless love

vert - growth

amarillo - happiness/anxiety

oranje - warm-hearted

rød - love

**Author's Note:**

> for dearest mollie,
> 
> i hope i spelt your name right
> 
> i own nothing but the plot,   
> i hope that you enjoyed reading, and i am sorry for any grammar errors, or spelling errors.


End file.
